vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NickTheWoodenToaster
Edits in Songs featuring OLIVER Hi~ Please do not change the viewcount for smaller numbers just to add one work. The numbers were placed in relation to demand of works and once you lower the number without substantial grounds a increase of songs with the same view on the page may occur. DisaPP (talk) 14:56, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ;_; I'm so sorry qq I thought that was allowed Well There are a few ways. #Firstly when you edit, a menu appears on the right of the editing box. It will be here in thelist of tools, should be above "Templates" and below "add features and media".---------------------> #Secondy you can add it manually. categories:XXXXX. This can be clumsy #*ignore "nowiki" either see of the "[[]]" (you can see it if you're editing your talk page) if your editing this page, this code just stops wiki coding working so people can show someone else the code without hassle) #On the page scroll down to the botto and you should see "ad new" next to the categories list. I'm not sure if this applies to everyone. Any help?One-Winged Hawk (talk) 14:23, May 31, 2015 (UTC) I think #2 worked thanks!!!!!!! There is just so much covers of "Ave Maria" one Toaster can take. I don't think it can be helped if that is what the producer wants to do and we have to record it all :'D —umbreon12 04:17, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Icons Hi Nick~ You recently added images on Tonio and OLIVER's pages. However the icons of "Songs featuring VOCALOID" has a format: 100 px x 100 px. (^◇^;) Please use them when you add a song next time. Read:(・∀・)ノ★*♪。☆*★*♪。☆*★*♪。☆* (if possible format the images that you added) Bye (☆´∀｀) DisaPP (talk) 00:53, June 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Duet pages This category already exists: ヽ( ´ー`)ノ DisaPP (talk) 15:01, June 7, 2015 (UTC) O:o sorry I couldn't find it qq Regarding OLIVER Hi, just a friendly drop-by to see some other active Wiki users. I say on your page that you're "leaving" if there's no OLIVER update, and I just wanted to let you know that that's close to impossible. :/ I WANT ONE TOOOOO 15:29,6/7/2015 I know. I'm still hoping for one ;_; but if he doesn't get qqNickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 15:52, June 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: Kazutya Kazucha is the literal romaji translation but, on the producer's official website and twitter is "Kazutya". So I took into consideration an official information by the producer. I hope I've helped''~'' DisaPP (talk) 23:27, June 11, 2015 (UTC) I was asking if you wanted to change the name that's on the VocaloidLyrics wiki. Sorry for not being clear qq NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 23:43, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Actually it was a my mistake, sorry. I have informed a adminstrator about this. DisaPP (talk) 00:09, June 12, 2015 (UTC) File:Hello.jpg when uploading images please do not overwrite old ones unless it's an improvement in quality because you caused an image of oliver to appear in a project diva module gallery :'D —umbreon12 20:24, June 12, 2015 (UTC) I did not know I did this, I didn't know there was another image with that name .________. NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 20:27, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Unilateral, Fujishiro Kano Where did you get these ↑ names from? —umbreon12 08:54, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Translated, the Kano part I'm sure is wrong because his MyList goes to a user whose name is Yuzen(?) and has no image =/>_<NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 13:34, June 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Trio The Yokkorasex's page was really wrong, the song wasn't a trio. Thanks for correcting. (o^v^o)b DisaPP (talk) 01:05, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Katakana Romaji Transliteration You don't have to spell all katakana words in capital letters. Not all katakana words mean emphasized words. It's a grammatical rule to spell foreign-oriented words in katakana. For example, coffee becomes コーヒー and this common noun don't have to be in capital letters. If you're not sure of the difference between adopted words and emphasized words, don't use capital letters. Damesukekun (talk) 23:16, June 22, 2015 (UTC) I'm not making Japanese song pages anymore. I always make mistakes on them >_< NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 22:39, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Zephyr Hey I wasn't trying to show you the cover (I don't even like it tbh). I wanted you to look at the comment section at the conversation. Please look at it, I am concerned Frogger227 (talk) 20:14, July 2, 2015 (UTC)frogger227 Tell me what you see ;-;NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 20:16, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Luo Tianyi V4 There is a chance, yes. SHN has expressed a want to update their V3s to V4. But at the moment, it is impossible as they are a small company and need more funds to be able to produce updates. If their VOCALOIDs sold very well, they may have enough money to be able to update at least one of them. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 21:32, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:Universal Music Japan I would suppose so, but I'm not sure. I'd ask someone like Bunai. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 02:58, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :About the remixes, I am unable to answer. Ask someone like Umbreon126. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 04:07, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :If you can get enough information about UMJ, you can create a page. :As for remix artists, it will need to be a community vote. Because I am personally not against cover artists if their work history was highly recommended. -- Bunai82 (talk) 15:07, July 30, 2015 (UTC) marketing section Hello, since you updated the Marketing section on some pages. I wanted to know if you could revamp/clean up the second by changing the individual Headings to "Social Media" and putting the various things that a Vocaloid official has? -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:22, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Would you prefer them to be listed this way: *MAIKA has an official FaceBook page *MAIKA has an official Twitter account Or just leave it the way it is on MAIKA's page? NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 03:46, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :Preferably an attempt to create a sentence, so that it reads a bit more natural, you don't have to link the site though as they are all at the bottom. :Thanks so far. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:02, August 18, 2015 (UTC) : 'Being Added to Wiki' Hi! I was referred to you by EmbraceEvil from this thread: http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:150096 I would like to have a page added for myself on the Vocaloid wikia, and was looking for guidance on who can assist. Thank you! Yuzukimasu (talk) 03:31, August 20, 2015 (UTC) You don't need assistance on making the page. I'll make it for you, if you could give me a link to your channels (niconico, YouTube etc.) I could get started now.NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 04:12, August 20, 2015 (UTC)- Thanks! Here they are: YT: https://www.youtube.com/user/yuzukimasu SC: https://soundcloud.com/yuzukimasu NND: http://www.nicovideo.jp/mylist/46327724 In that order of priority. Everything should be sorted by playlists! There's also a previous alias I used and have since retired. Yuzukimasu (talk) 04:22, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Finished. Yuzuki masu.NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 05:06, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Much appreciated! Would it be possible to be filed as "yuzuki", since that's the actual name, and yuzukimasu is what I had to pick for available usernames? Yuzukimasu (talk) 05:16, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Category Page Italian songs - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 01:16, August 21, 2015 (UTC) |bb_id = does not need "av" 出错啦! (An error occurred!) —umbreon12 01:32, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Licensing Hello, I've noticed that you've been copy-and-pasting content from Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki to here without attribution, which is a direct violation of the CC-BY-SA license that all wikia content is released under. I don't want to be annoying or start an argument, but I think it would be wise to credit Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki as so in the future (this can be done by just adding a small link in the "External Links" section of the page as some contributors here already do). Sorry for bothering you and thank you for reading this message :). RandomVocaloidLover (talk) 11:02, August 22, 2015 (UTC) You're not annoying, bothering or starting an argument (≧Д≦) I'll make sure to do the external links thing in the futureNickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 21:45, August 22, 2015 (UTC)